


Halloween clubbing

by Smoothchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoothchanyeol/pseuds/Smoothchanyeol
Summary: Cloaked and armed with plastic fangs, Baekhyun is out to celebrate Halloween. Chanyeol might not be wearing the cliché robes, but his fangs are very much real. And what he sees with his piercing eyes, does not disappoint him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Halloween clubbing

The music of the club was pounding as the lights flashed all different kinds of colours. The place was filled with people. There were devils, angels, witches, vampires – all of them were dancing on the beat of music. 

“I’ll get us some drinks,”  Xiumin said, his catlike eyes reflecting the reds and yellows of the strobing lights. 

Baekhyun nodded and watched as his friend disappeared into the crowd.  Xiumin had dressed himself up as a black cat – adorned with fluffy ears and a tail hanging from his butt. He had lined his eyes with black and had drawn some whiskers on his cheeks. It was adorable, really.

He himself had opted for something easier. As a vampire, he only needed a black cape and some fangs.  Xiumin hadn’t agreed with the completed look and had used his eyeliner on him as well, giving him a sharper look. But that was all; he could’ve smeared blood around his mouth but he knew it would’ve made a mess. Especially since they were going to be dancing and drinking. 

He gazed at all the Halloween decorations. They had put up a lot of cobwebs with spiders in them, dangling from the ceiling. Skeletons, tombstones and other creepy things had been aligned with the walls. And the tables in the lounge area were decorated with candles. Baekhyun wondered if they were real – he couldn’t tell from where he was standing.

“Baek!”  Xiumin’s voice came from behind him and Baekhyun turned around. He was holding two Bloody Mary’s.

He chuckled at the choice of drinks, “really?” he said as he took the glass  Xiumin was holding up for him.

“Yes, really,” he shot back with a grin, “now shut up and drink.” 

He wasn’t going to argue that and took a big sip, carefully avoiding his plastic fangs. He wasn’t planning on choking due to his own stupidity. 

They were standing close to one of the walls of the club, drinking their cocktails as they eyed the dancing bodies in front of them. As soon as they would finish their drink, they would be joining them.

Xiumin and Baekhyun had been friends for years. They even had their apartments next to one another, which came in handy on nights like these; they could come to the club together, and leave together. 

“Let’s go,”  Xiumin almost shouted in his ear as soon as they put their glasses down. The music was really loud, you could feel it through your entire body.

They made their way through a line of dancing bodies, and when they found a spot, they started dancing on the rhythm. Their hips swaying, arms over their heads and  Xiumin’s tail wagging. 

It didn’t take long for them to be completely enthralled by the music, their bodies moving on their own as they stayed close to one another. 

Multiple songs passed and they started to get thirsty.

“Time for a break?” Baekhyun almost shouted in  Xiumin’s ear as he leaned in closer. 

Xiumin nodded, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and leading them to the lounge area. “Sit, I’ll get the drinks!” 

“Give me something stronger,” Baekhyun said, and  Xiumin smiled at him, his eyeliner-whiskers moving along as the corners of his mouth curled upwards.

Baekhyun was about to turn around and find an empty lounge spot, when he felt a presence behind him. A much taller presence. He turned around slowly, his head tilting a little bit when he looked the person in the eyes. 

He was mesmerized on the spot. The man’s eyes almost looked black, unaffected by the coloured lights of the club, and Baekhyun almost felt like he was being sucked into a dark abyss. 

“Hello,” came his deep voice, easily carrying over the loud music. As if they were in their own little bubble. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun said breathlessly. 

The stranger – mister tall, dark and handsome – started grinning slightly, the corner of his mouth rising. “Don’t you look ravishing.”

Baekhyun was unsure if it was a compliment or not. No one had ever called him that before. 

“Come,” said the man and he gestured towards an empty couch in the corner of the area. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help himself. He went along. It was as if he was under a spell. A nice one. He wanted to get to know the stranger, wanted to know his name, where he came from, what he smelled like.

‘Get it together, Baek’ he thought to himself. But regardless of his sane thoughts, he still walked ahead of the man. Taking a seat on the round couch where they were mostly hidden from the rest of the club. 

Real candles were burning in the centre of the wooden table. They radiated warmth – as if he wasn’t hot enough from dancing already.

He felt the couch next to him dip a little. The stranger had come sit next to him. 

“Baekhyun, was it?” 

His eyes widened as he looked at the man. “How do you know?” He hadn’t introduced himself to him. 

He started to scoot away from the man, not wanting to be so close to him as he was kind of intimidating. A hand on his knee made him freeze.

“I have good ears,” the dark-eyed man said. “Your friend spoke of your name,” he explained. Which was still a weird explanation – Baekhyun couldn’t remember if  Xiumin had called him by his name or not.

“And what is yours?” Baekhyun asked, eyeing the cold hand on his knee. His interest in him was decreasing all of a sudden. As if the spell was broken.

“Look at me.”

Baekhyun looked up and was captured by two onyx coloured voids. Though they were not empty as voids should be; there was something inside of them. An eerie and gripping flicker of addiction. The man couldn’t be normal – something about him was off-putting. 

Had someone spiked Baekhyun’s Bloody Mary?

“My name is Chanyeol.”

“ Chanyeol ,” Baekhyun echoed with a whisper. It was the most beautiful name he had ever heard. Just like  Chanyeol was the most beautiful man he had ever seen; his black hair was curly and looked so soft. He almost wanted to reach out so his fingers could glide through his locks.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asked mindlessly as he allowed  Chanyeol to sit closer once more. 

A small smile played on  Chanyeol’s lips, “I’m the one who is going to give you an unforgettable night.”

Deep down Baekhyun knew this wasn’t right. But his senses were numbed as soon as he had made eye contact with Mister Beautiful. 

“But my friend -”

“Is having the time of his life as well,”  Chanyeol promised him. 

He believed him immediately and nodded. “Okay.”

Chanyeol laid a cool hand against Baekhyun’s cheek. His thumb stroked his lips before slowly opening his mouth a little, exposing one of his fake fangs. “That’s cute,” he said, cocking his head slightly as he pulled back his hand.

As he spoke, Baekhyun noticed he had sharp fangs as well. He didn’t seem like the type to dress up for Halloween, and yet, here he was, clearly wearing fangs like Baekhyun. “Are you a vampire too?” It was almost a childish question. But somehow it seemed important to ask. 

It earned him a chuckle. “I am.” 

They seemed so sharp. Too sharp. How was he able to speak with them? He himself barely could without lisping now and then. 

He reached out his hand, wanting to do the same thing as  Chanyeol had done to him. He wanted to touch. As he laid his hand against his cheek, he let his thumb glide over his lips. 

Chanyeol exposed his fangs even more. He seemed to enjoy it.

His thumb touched his sharp canine. It felt so real. There was no visible edge where the fake teeth ended. He touched the tip carefully. But not careful enough.

The vampire bit down, breaking the skin of his thumb and extracting blood. His hand shot out towards the one on his cheek, trapping Baekhyun. 

A shock went through his body as he realised what was happening.  Chanyeol had actually bit him. And now he was licking his thumb, as if his blood was some sort of nectar.

With a small squirm, he looked back up at  Chanyeol , only to find out he had been staring at him the entire time. And he was easily sucked in again, accepting the fact that someone was licking the blood off of his thumb.

Baekhyun didn’t have more than one drink and yet it felt like he was drunk.

Chanyeol’s other hand started going upwards on Baekhyun’s leg, traveling where it shouldn’t be. Or maybe it was exactly where it should be.

The music of the club seemed far away. It was as if they were all alone, just the two of them on the couch. They were in their own world.

His breathing became harder, more irregular and he swallowed. He found himself leaning towards  Chanyeol . He wanted to be closer. He wanted to be touched. And  Chanyeol seemed to notice, as he let go of his hand and reached out to him. His fingers now at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

He got a whiff of his scent and his eyes immediately closed as he was trying to pinpoint what he smelled like. He couldn’t decipher it, but it had him almost moaning. 

“You smell good,” he mumbled as he felt  Chanyeol’s fingers massage the back of his head. It got him in a trance – he was sinking deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, the man in front of him was next to his ear, his breath fanning against his skin as he said, “you do too.”

Baekhyun hummed, the words never really reaching him as he opened his eyes. He just wanted more of  Chanyeol . He had already completely forgotten that the man in front of him had actual sharp teeth. 

“I need...” He tried making a sentence, but his head wasn’t really cooperating. 

Chanyeol’s face was so close now, Baekhyun could see his own reflection in his dark eyes.

“What is it that you need?” he asked with a smoky voice. 

Baekhyun licked his lips as he tried to find the right word. But it was easily found. “You.”

Chanyeol’s hand pushed against his head, forcing him to close the distance between them until their lips touched. Baekhyun found his lips to be cold, but then again, all of  Chanyeol felt colder than he should be.

A chill shot through his spine as he felt Chanyeol chuckling against his lips. 

He leaned back for a moment, without saying anything, he pulled back the hand behind his head and proceeded to take out Baekhyun’s fake fangs. He threw them onto the table. And then, at the speed of light, he was on top of Baekhyun. Most of his weight still leaning on the couch but his crotch-area was rubbing straight against Baekhyun’s. 

Baekhyun was sitting there, almost breathless as he looked up at the man who was now straddling him. 

“Don’t be shy,”  Chanyeol whispered in his ear, leaning closer again. He grabbed his hands and laid them on his hips. And then he proceeded to kiss the skin behind his ear. 

Baekhyun started to feel aroused, his hips involuntarily going upwards as he wanted to feel the friction. The soft lips against his skin started to go lower, leaving a trail of kisses. It made him close his eyes again, his head leaning back against the couch. His chest was heaving as his body was trying to keep up with all the sensations.

Chanyeol forced Baekhyun’s head to go sideways with one of his hands taking a hold of his chin. 

Something sharp started to scrape against his throat and his breathing hitched. He suddenly remembered the sharp teeth of the man who was sitting on him, but he wasn’t scared. He was just going to let everything happen.

His body, however, knew things were wrong. His skin tingled and he could feel the adrenaline. But his mind was elsewhere, especially with  Chanyeol’s scent creeping up his nose.

The kisses were starting to slow down. His teeth started scraping more. And then, the scraping stopped, making place for two painful stings. 

Baekhyun felt like screaming, but was silenced by a large hand on his mouth. The pain, however, subsided quickly. And in return, he started to feel a little lightheaded, but also more aroused as there was a shared intimacy he had never experienced before.

He moaned against  Chanyeol’s hand as he felt his tongue lapping against his sensitive skin. 

A small groan escaped  Chanyeol’s lips and he leaned back, letting go of Baekhyun.

It took a few seconds before he was able to open his eyes. And another few seconds before he realised  Chanyeol’s mouth was smeared with blood. His blood. There was a strange glint in his dark eyes, he almost seemed possessed. 

“What did you –”

“ Sssh .” He silenced him, wiping a hand across his mouth. He looked at it for a moment, as if he was mesmerized by the red substance, and then licked it clean. 

It was as if Baekhyun needed to catch his breath; he was feeling tired all of a sudden. But  Chanyeol didn’t seem to be ready to stop just yet.

He leaned in super close, their lips almost touching as he said, “you taste even better than you smell.” And then he kissed him. Rough. He was like a starving animal, claiming what was his. And Baekhyun followed.

Chanyeol moved his pelvis, thrusting against him and Baekhyun moaned into his mouth. Part of his being knew he was still out in public – probably the only reason why he hadn’t stripped naked yet. He truly wanted to jump the man’s bones. 

He could taste his own blood on  Chanyeol’s tongue, the metallic taste odd as it mingled with his addicting scent.

Chanyeol was the one to break the kiss as he lowered himself to his throat again. This time Baekhyun was aware he was actually bleeding from a wound he had inflicted and it was a strange sensation having someone lick it clean. 

“ Chanyeol ,” Baekhyun whined softly, he was reaching a point where he wouldn’t care if he had sex in public. His pants were getting way too tight.

The man – no, vampire – on top of him had parted ways with his neck. He grabbed one of Baekhyun’s arms which had been holding onto his hips. His eyes flashed wickedly as he exposed his tainted red fangs. He pulled his wrist towards his mouth, teasingly kissing the skin before letting his teeth plunge into his skin.

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open as he witnessed a vampire sucking his blood – this time he could actually see it happen. And just like before, it hurt, but the pain was gone after a few seconds. 

Chanyeol had his eyes closed, fully concentrating on what he was doing.

Although Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was aware of how much blood he was taking, because he was starting to feel lightheaded again. But this time, the vampire didn’t stop.

Black spots started to form in front of his eyes, a tired groan crawled up his throat. Reality was slowly setting in as well and he was starting to feel unsure whether he was feeling amazing or scared. The reality of vampires being real hadn’t dawned upon him yet – his brain had simply accepted it somehow. 

‘The eyes’ he thought. Those pools of blackness had made him obedient. 

“S-stop,” he managed to say. He would die if the vampire wouldn’t stop. “Please.” 

And to his amazement,  Chanyeol stopped. He pulled his mouth away from his wrist, almost gasping for air with his fangs exposed and bloodied. He sat there for a good minute before licking his lips clean and turning his body sideways so he could crawl off of Baekhyun’s lap. 

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun hadn’t expected those words. He just sat there, breathing heavily as he felt a slight throb in his neck and wrist. And pants.

“Thank you,”  Chanyeol then said, he reached for Baekhyun’s head one more time, forcing him to look at him and he pressed a light kiss on his lips. “You’ll forget about this,” he said. “But I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

And with those words, Baekhyun was alone again, leaving him absolutely confused and unsure whether it had all been real or not. But one look at his wrist told him it had happened. The puncture marks were still there. 

He took a moment to calm himself. To speak some sense into his brain before leaving the table to go and look for his friend. He was struggling, however, as the loss of blood was making him dizzy easily. He stumbled through the club. The music suddenly too loud and the lights too bright. He was getting a headache.

“ Xiu !” he almost shouted when he spotted his friend leaning against the bar. He had a weird look in his eyes. And Baekhyun could see why; he had bitemarks as well. 

“Are you alright?” he asked his friend as he grabbed him by the shoulders, inspecting him. “Did they hurt you?”

Xiumin blinked a couple of times before recognizing Baekhyun. “What? No? What are you talking about?”

Baekhyun frowned. He was about to tell him what had happened to him, when he found he couldn’t. There was just one thing filling his mind when he tried to think of it; blackness.

“I- I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe we should go home.”

Xiumin agreed. And in the end, they both believed their drinks had been spiked. But they couldn’t explain the bitemarks. But it was Halloween after all – it could’ve been part of the Halloween party.

When they left the club, Baekhyun felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him, but only saw drunk people on the streets. He shrugged it off and kept on walking next to Xiumin. 

“Whatever happened to your fangs?”  Xiumin asked.

But Baekhyun couldn’t remember. “I’ve lost them.”

He had lost his fangs and a part of his memory. His body, however, remembered the feeling of overwhelming sensations. It was still lingering.

An image of a tall, dark and handsome man flashed before his eyes. Something told him he was going to have great dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> @smoothchanyeol on twitter


End file.
